narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Life on the Dunes
Separated from the village from which they were raised our heroes depart on a most irregular mission. Sent away to a remote base on the northern border of the Wind Country Team 14 appears to be immediately sentenced to the shinobi way of life. Though something sinister seemed to be the driving force of everything at hand. Journey across the Sand Nousei looks back across the mirage covered desert behind him noticing that village was finally out of sight. It was strange, but he felt a strange joy in vacating that place. The young shinobi didn't know why, but he could tell that it was better that he wasn't there for the time being. Trying to keep the mission at hand focused in his mind Nousei walked behind his team while maintaining observant of the area around them. He was glad that his sensei appeared to know where she was going, because out here everything looked incredibly similar. Ozume looks back at the city, "Freedom is so sweet" ''"So guys how does it feel to be out of the city?" Ozume throws the questions out to all. "Meh...It is nice that we were able to finally venture out to see outside of the village but...I'm kinda homesick already...this heat isn't necessarily helping either." Nanase adds while taking another water bottle from her pouch. Though it quenched her dying thirst, the heat made her sweat all over which she hated. Feeling like pouring the water on herself to cool down she decided to save it for later if needed. After all it will take a while to get to their designation on foot. Despite the fact that everyone was talking about exactly Nousei was thinking he had become lost in his own thoughts and wasn't hearing a word they were saying. He didn't get to leave the village often since he had been brought there in the past. This and the extreme heat was making the entire situation seem quite surreal to him. "There is no place like home! Even if home is under the devastatingly heat that acts like a microwave under the village. I usually prefer doing missions at night. Though I also like getting cold on at night so...yea. Anyway lets keep going gang he we have a lot of ground to cover and it is requested we be at the base as soon as possible." Naomi informs the team already ahead of them. Gust of wind started to pick up giving a slight refreshing breeze, though sand also traveled along which was irritating in ones eyes. "This heat is slightly unbearable... Give me a minute please" Ozume said as he removes his backpack followed by his jacket and vest. Wearing just a black tank top that was mostly covered in sweat. laying out his jacket and placing the vest on top of it. Ozume takes out a scroll from his back pack. Laying his swords beside him. He places the bag on top of the cloths. Opening the scroll he pulls out a pen and writes on the scroll, biting his thumb, running it down the scroll a bright glow forms around the gear as it disappears. Ozume rolls up the scroll. "That is much better, already feel cooler." He says as he sticks it in a pants pocket. Grabbing his swords placing the sheaths back on his back and standing up. "I agree lets get moving" While the journey appeared to be going well, Nousei was mildly concerned about the situation surrounding this mission. As it was his first day of active duty he wasn't well versed how teams were chosen for certain objectives, but he believed something suspicious was afoot. Turning towards the sensei he pondered whether or not he should pose a few questions regarding the mission. He really hated talking to people and even thinking about asking someone a question was making him uncomfortable, but perhaps it could alleviate his curiosity. "Uh...sensei?" he inquired quietly while halfway hoping nobody would notice and he could convince himself that he had at least tried. "Something wrong Nosei?" Naomi paused her pace to see what Nousei wanted. Surprised that she had heard him Nousei stumbles to find the words for a moment, "Uh...I was just wondering if a mission like this is normal for people without experience." Nope it isn't at all...But you three have enough experience to handle yourselves for some time." Answering his question she continued to walk. Convinced that the situation was truly irregular Nousei decides that it is his best interest to be much more observant from this point forward. Walking with care the young shinobi takes the time to take in his surroundings in order to detect anything out of the ordinary. He isn't able to find anything awkward and chooses to simply follow the lead of his team and let them take all of the first moves. "If this isn't something that happens a lot I guess that we should be on alert and play time is over..." Ozume says pulling out one of his Dao and holds it down to his side as if he was relaxed, tho looking in his eyes you could see he was on alert. "Play time was over the minute we became Genin. Now that we are shinobi we must take are positions seriously at all times. This was never a game to begin with." Nanase says regarding Ozume statement. No one spoke for quite some time after that moment as the sun slowly began to set in the sky casting dark shadows across the sand. The heat was finally decreasing though which would make things easier for the team. Nousei personally felt much more acustomed to the night and wondered if they would make better time now that the sun was falling. ''"We have been walking for sometime now, we have to be getting very close to the border." ''Ozume thought to himself. "Hey guys, I think we are very close to the border" He says out loud as he tightens his grip on his sword. Immediately after Ozume finishes his sentence the wind picks up around them in a most unnatural way creating a sand storm that Nousei expects would have blinded him had he not been wearing sunglasses. Out of the sand bursts a figure shrouded in a sandy cloak and dark goggles which shrouded his identity wielding a kunai. The mysterious figure rushed towards Ozume in a nonlinear path before being caught off promptly by a kunai thrown by Nousei. Turning his attention to the young shinobi the mysterious figure flickered forward and attempts to slash him with his kunai leading Nousei to flip back while simultaneously drawing a kunai from his sleeve. Surprised that the young shinobi was able to avoid his attack the mysterious assailant stood there observed Nousei for a few moments. Ozume appears in the air behind the cloaked man, slashing his blade down word at the assailant lightning can be seen flicking off the blade. The man quickly spins around, throwing his hand up and barely blocking Ozume's sword. Unable to fully stop the young shinobi's attack the mysterious man catches the tip of the blade with his face as it leaves a barely visable slash down his face. Push Ozume back with a strong thrust of his arm his goggles fall off his face. Ozume recovers and takes into a fighting stance like non of them had seen before. The lone figure then target the young girl as she was still blinded by sand that was caught in her eye, sprinting straight at her. Though Nanase could sense unknown chakra coming near her. Although she was still unsure of the situation at hand she prepared two chakra needles to throw at the unknown man. Though he elegantly dodged the needles with ease, in the air he prepared to slam and stab the young girl, Naomi appeared in front of her. Kicking the enemy several feet away while preforming a back flip. The mysterious warrior falls back onto the ground and disperses into sand as the wind dies down giving the team full use of their eyes again. Emerging from the ground several feet in front of them what appears to be the same person steps forward a small amount before addressing the group. "You four must be team 14...we've been expecting you," the cloaked man speaks in a hoarse voice revealing the Sunagakure symbol on his cloak, "I'll be leading you the rest of the way to the Northern Base." "I see, your just testing us... or perhaps you really thought we was the enemy and you was trying to kill us." Ozume moves to place his sword away when something on ut grabs his attention. "Well I shall interduces myself. I am Ozume Fuyutama." He says has he looks at a small crack that is now in his blade. ''"That must be from the Sunagakure shinobi's kunai. This won't be good on my blade in the next fight." ''He thinks to himself as he puts his blade away. "Hmph, I suppose at least questioning us of our identity wasn't good enough. You could have killed one of us if we weren't careful or alert at the moment. You may lead us...but don't try anything like that "ever" again." Naomi speaks in a rough strict tone, obviously angered at the senseless attacks. "One moment Naomi-san...the password...please relay it," the cloaked shinobi questions. Giving off a dull annoyed look she rolled her eyes and began to speak the required "password". "Sand relies on the wind breeze to float in the air with ease." "Shall we press forward now?" Ozume asks. The Northern Base Some time later the group and their guide arrived at a passageway that led to Sungakure's subterranean northern base. Nearly instantly after entering the group could the oppressive heat from the surface dissipate as they followed a winding path that led deeper into the sand. Turning a corner the group came to a iron gate guarded by two similarly cloaked shinobi as their guide who immediately questioned the presence of team 14. The guide explained the situation and revealed an intricate tattoo on his arm prompting the guards to signal the gate to be opened from the inside. After truly getting inside team 14 was led into a large room which appeared to be acting as a command center filled with shinobi of various ages, who all appeared to be quite busy. The group's guide then instructed team 14 to enter a room on the side where they would be briefed on the situation and informed of their next mission. Stepping into the small room consisting only of a small worn desk surrounded by two chairs Nousei decides to lean up against the wall and wait for whatever was to come, "''Things are much more serious here than in the village...what's going on?" Ozume pulls out the chairs and motions for the lady's to take the sit, He then walks over and leans against the wall next to Nousei. He then waits for the orders. "This is more serious are here, whatever this mission they want us for is nothing to play with. It would seem that this would be some kind of hub for a special teams organization". ''He thought to himself Nanase continued to wonder why all these shinobi came in here, along with her group. ''"It most be of some major importance for all these peoples presence..what do they want with us?" Just then a tall battle worn man walked into the room and immediately sat down behind the desk. He seemed to ignore team 14 for a few moments as he rumagged through some paperwork before looking up at Naomi. "I'm glad your team made it here this quickly...and I'm sure you all have questions, but time is really of the essence," the man begins, "I'm Commander Kyoukan and you've been called out here to help in our secret war effort against an organization that has managed to infiltrate everyone of the Great Nations and has lead several guerrilla styled attacks against them as well. This has been kept from the majority of Sunagakure's populace to avoid unnecessary commotion, but your team has been specifically scouted to combat this threat. Furthermore all of your missions here will be kept off of the official record as it is hard to know who to trust in such times. Now that you know some of what has been going on...any quick questions?" Nousei, who was unable to think of anything in particular, merely lowered his head wondering what kind of missions they would receive our here. Category:KamiYomi Category:Kazeyo Category:Fahuem